


Food

by Ladyylavender



Series: Poems [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Poetry, poem, short bad and sad :-(, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: Crappy, original poem
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Food

My knees are red  
My stomach is churning  
You haven’t earned it  
It’s time you start learning 

My throat closes up  
I lose my breath  
Try to keep silent  
And choke to death

It’s wet and it’s slimy  
My fingers, my eyes  
The voice urges on  
“You’re never gonna rise”

A cough and a choke  
The knot is tying  
My eyes are red rimmed  
My insides are dying

And still I hold on  
Through agonising pain  
“Because you deserve it”  
Says the voice again 

My figure is fine  
But not my mood  
It’s not that I’m fat  
It’s that I  
“Don’t deserve food”


End file.
